Forgotten
by blindingdarkness15
Summary: Abby's gone, Nigel's in love with her, and Chad's moving in on her quickly. But when a threat of using an 'Adulthood MicroChip' on her comes into play, Nigel has to stop it. UPDATED 5.24.08
1. Chapter 1

Hi. Newest story, okay? Yeah, I know I put that I hated KND in my profile awhile ago, but I changed my mind. I read one of KND's stories, and I decided I didn't like that show, but I like the contents of it. Yeah, it's confusing, but what it really is that I like the 1x5 pairings. So, here it is.

0-0-0-0-0-

Two years have passed. The operatives of Sector V are all twelve. They are dreading there birthday's, but they know that they're still a while away. They were celebrating the recent destruction of DCFDTL and Father But now Chad and Cree were becoming more of threats to them; Chad with his knowing of the system, and Cree, with her super stealth.

That afternoon, sector V was unusually quiet. Numbah 3 and 4 were playing video games together, laughing wildly. Numbah 2 was upstairs in his room with Lizzie, his new girlfriend. Before Lizzie and Nigel broke up, Nigel managed to persuade Numbah 86 to let Lizzie join as Numbah 6. (Mwhahahahahaha! I always thought they looked kind of cute together.) The past two years had done wonders for their maturity, and physical appearances.

Numbah 3 had chopped her waist length black hair to her chin, and no longer wore the long green sweatshirt. She wore a silky pink halter with black jeans. Numbah 4, on the other hand, had managed to get taller. He was now taller than Numbah three, but only by a little. He swore an orange shirt with his normal blue jeans.

Numbah 2 was beginning to grow into the "Hank" appearance. Lizzie had changed the most out of all of them. The one who had changed the most out of all of them was Numbah 6. Lizzie was no longer ball shaped (don't her and 2 have the same shape?), and she also had gotten taller. She wore a yellow three-quarter sleeved top and a short jean skirt.

But where were Numbah 1 and 5? Well, they certainly were not having a good time as they were at the moon base for the quarterly announcements of the children who would be decommissioned in the next three months.

"Oookay then. I know that this is a touchy subject, but we've got to do it. We have a total of 53 operatives turning thirteen this quarter. And we're going to have to decommission all of them," Numbah 86 said.

Numbah 1 shook his head in despair. He hated this time. Why should people who had fought all their lives against adults be told to get out basically? His fist tightened. He then felt a soft hand on his fist. He looked up and saw Numbah 5 smiling at him. He smiled awkwardly back.

Numbah 1 was still bald unfortunately. Like the others, he had gotten taller. He wore a Chicago Bulls jersey and khaki pants. He knew Numbah 5 was trying to stop him from doing something he would regret. But his birthday was in December, and it was all ready the last week of April.

He stood up. "No," he said.

"What?" Numbah 86 said shrilly.

"Numbah 86, listen. Think about it. You're about to get rid of probably the best generation of KND operatives. Sure, we'll get new ones, but they'll never be as good as the past ones. And once we do decommissioning, the ex-operatives will join the adults, the people we've been fighting against. It's okay that you decommission people, for those who no longer want to be operatives won't have to be, but they'll still remember what happened. And those who want to still help, like Father in the Negaverse, will be able to. That makes a lot more sense," Numbah 1 said strongly.

Numbah 5 bit her lip. She agreed with him, but she didn't want him to be embarrassed in front of all the house leaders and their second-in-commands. She pulled her long black hair away from her shoulders. Her hat was now a dark pink color. She wore a white peasant top, and dark pink capris.

Numbah 86 stared at him. She wanted to scream at him, tell him he was an idiot, do something. But she agreed with him. Her thirteenth birthday was may 9th. She was headed for decommission, just like Numbah 362 had been decommissioned only tow weeks ago.

She cleared her throat. "Well, Numbah one, you've made a good point. Okay, anyone who agrees with him, raise your hand now," she said in her annoyed tone still.

She gasped when she saw almost all the hands go up. "Okay then. It's settled. Decommissioning will stop at the beginning of May. We will finish this week's, and that's it. Meeting adjourned," she said, before she turned away.

The operatives stood up, and began to walk away. Numbah 1 and 5 quietly walked to the ship. "Uh- good job up there," Numbah 5 said softly to Numbah One.

He shrugged. "I'm just trying to save us from decommissioning."

Numbah 5 gave him a sad look. "What is it?" Numbah One said worriedly.

Numbah 5 shook herself out of it. "Nothing," she said as she plastered a fake smile on her face.

Numbah 1 stopped and crossed his arms. "We've lived together for almost five years now. I can read you like an open book. What is it, Abby?"

Numbah 5 froze. "What did you say?" she whispered. No one in the tree house had ever called her Abby, no one. The only ones who used there real names with each other were Kuki and Wally, and that was because they had admitted they had feelings for each other.

Numbah one opened his eyes widely. "Oh my goodness," he said, realizing what he had just said.

"Look, let's just forget about that and go…" She was then interrupted by the alarm at the moon base.

"It's Chad!" someone yelled. The two friends looked up and saw the blond boy who had once been an ally.

"Yeah…It's me," he said coolly. His quarterback friends were all ready taking down operatives here and there. He walked up to where Numbah 1 and 5 stood.

"Well, if it isn't Cree's little sister, Abigail. How are you Abby? Still hanging around with losers? You know, you're all welcomed with me," he said, walking up to her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"no thanks Chad. You can have Cree," Numbah Five said as she removed his hand and began to back away.

"What! You are turning me down? No one turns Chad down!" he shouted angrily.

"Um, I think I just did," Numbah 5 said sharply.

Chad growled angrily, and then did something unexpected. He walked up to her, and shoved her lips against his.

Numbah One watched in horror. He went and punched Chad hard in the neck. Chad sprung backward. Numbah five began to scrub her lips. "You will join me one day," Chad said.

"In your dreams, Numbah 274," she said mockingly. He then smiled, and slapped her across the face.

She held her cheek tenderly. Nigel went and tackled him onto the ground. They stayed fighting with each other for a while.

Numbah 5 pried Numbah one off of him. Chad stood up, and fixed his mussed blonde hair. He snapped, and the quarterbacks all filed out. As he sat in his ship, he thought to himself, "You will be mine, Abby. And I'm going to make sure Nigel Uno does not stand in the way of that."

0-0-0-0-0-

As 1 and 5 landed at the tree house, Numbah one said, "Don't worry aobut him."

Whenm he looked at Numbah 5, he realized she was staring into space. "Numbah 5, what is it? You were sad this afternoon, and now you are dazing. What Chad did wasn't that bad, was it?" he said worried.

Numbah five burst out of her thoughts. She shook her head with a small laugh. "Numbah one, can I talk to you?"

Numbah One walked up to her. "Yeah, what is it?"

"Why? Why did you have to do that? Why did you have to stop the decommissioning?"

"What! Are you saying you don't agree with it?"

"No, of course I do. But why did you have to do it?"

"I don't understand why your asking me this," Numbah one said confused.

"I know I sound delusional. But because you did that, it's going to make it so much harder," she said.

"Harder? Harder to do what? Harder for us to get defeated? Harder to defeat the adults? Or harder for you to be in the spotlight, because I'm thinking that's what this is all about," Numbah one said angrily.

"What! How could you think that? Why would I think that? Numbah one, I don't care about being second-in-command. It's just going to be harder-harder for me."

"For you? It's still about you!" Numbah one shouted angrily. He didn't understand why Numbah five was disagreeing with what he did.

"You really don't know, do you?" Numbah five said softly.

"What don't I know? That you're selfish? That you're rude? That you have to be the most important? Stop me when you want, because I can go on forever," Numbah 1 said.

"STOP!" Numbah 5 yelled. Numbah 1 noticed two tears making tracks down her face.

"What is it? Just tell me," Numbah 1 sad softly. He placed his hands on both her shoulders. He then looked into her eyes, and saw so much pain.

Numbah 5 took a deep breath. She wiped her tears on the back of her hand. She then faced the ground. "You know how Numbah 86 said they'd stop on May 1st and everything?"

Nigel nodded. "What about it?" he said.

"My 13th birthday is on April 29th. I'm being decommissioned and brainwashed on Thursday."

0-0-0-0-0-

Well, I bet you didn't see that one coming, right? Hah! This will be a Nigel-Abby, Kuki-Wally, Hank-Lizzie, and there will be Abby-Chad. Sorry about the last one. It's just part of the story. I hope you liked it. If you didn't I really don't care!


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah, know I did publish the story only on Wednesday, but I felt like I had to update. Now, I received 4 reviews, which makes me very happy. But some questions arose, and I want to answer them.

Evilevergreen- okay. Like I said, I'm not very familiar with the KND show. I didn't know there was a Numbah 6, so sorry about that. I'm still going to have Lizzie be Numbah 6, though. Second, I called Hoagie's appearance "Hank". The time in the bottom thing was a typo. Decommissioned for me means being removed from the KND system, and brainwashed is a different thing. That might be different in the show, but I'm going to write my story this way. The A/N's in the middle of the story is a really bad habit I have. Sorry! The only other thing I have to say is Abby won't join her sister. I know I didn't make this known in the last chapter, but Chad and Cree are not working together. They are two separate forces.

DyingStar- thanks for the review. Like I said earlier, I'm not that familiar with the show. And I don't see what the problem with me not really watching KND is. I've seen it, but I haven't seen all of them.

PinkPowerRanger07- thanks for you review as well. I always have the attitude, so it reflects into my stories.

GoldenFlither- the ironic thing is that your story BREAKUP gave me the idea for this story. Thanks for the review though.

Okay. Glad I finished that. Now, here it is.

0-0-0-0-0-

Numbah 5 quickly ran to her room after burying her face into her hands. Numbah 1 would've followed if he wasn't standing there with his mouth agape. "Numbah 1? Is that you out there?" Numbah 1 heard Numbah 2 calling him.

Numbah 1 shook himself out of it. "I'm coming," he said softly as he began to walk towards the main room.

Meanwhile, Numbah 5 threw herself onto her bed, and she began to sob uncontrollably. She looked around her room. She had taken down anything that reminded her of her birthday, or the date.

"This is pointless. I can't believe I'm crying," she thought to herself. But as much as she wanted to stop, her mind just wouldn't listen to her after she told herself to stop crying. She was soon crying so hard that she cried herself to sleep.

Later that night, Numbah 1 found himself in his room, not knowing why he had gone in there. For the rest of that day, he had felt out of it. He shrugged, and walked over to his TV. As he looked through the DVD's trying to find something to watch, a small video fell onto the ground. He picked it up. Looking at the label, it said "Summer Vacation 04- Beach". He smiled to himself as he remembered that week at the beach. The 6 twelve year olds had taped every moment of it.

He pushed it in, pressed 'Play', and sat onto his bed against his pillows. The first thing that popped onto the screen was Numbah 4's head. He began to laugh as he saw Numbah 3 trying to teach Numbah 4 how to swim. He managed to learn that summer. Numbah 3 giggled as Numbah 4 fell backwards in the water. He stood up grouchily, and then sent an armful of water into her face. She yelped, and soon the camera switched perspectives.

Now, it was on Numbah 5, himself and Numbah 6. Lizzie and he were holding hands while Numbah 5 stared coldly. He saw himself not looking very happy. He frowned to himself. Even though he had spent so many times with Lizzie, he couldn't remember a single time that he actually enjoyed himself. Numbah 5 smiled fakely, and then went to sit in a beach chair. Soon, the video screen went blue, and then came back on. Now, the three boys were buried in the sand, yelling at the girls to get them out.

Lizzie, in her pale yellow swimsuit, gave a high five to Numbah 3, who was in a pink one piece. Numbah 5 was behind the camera snickering, soon put the camera into the sand, and joined the girls. The camera was now positioned on the boys. The girls went and stood above them. Numbah 3 stood over Numbah 4, with Numbah 6 over Numbah 2, and Numbah 5 was standing over him. Numbah 1 saw him look up at Numbah 5 in her black tankini. The girls grabbed onto the boys arms, and pulled them out. He DVD then stopped suddenly.

Numbah 1 shook himself out of his thoughts and memories as the stared into the blank screen. Then, he heard Numbah 2's voice over the intercom. "Alert! Intruder!"

Numbah 1 jumped up and ran towards the main area. On the way there, he met up with Numbah 5. She looked at him, but didn't say a word. They finally got down to where the other four were gather, with there mouths open

"What is it?" Numbah 5 whispered to Numbah 1. He shrugged.

"Well, if it isn't my sister Abby, and her dorky friends?" a sleek voice said from behind the turned chairs. She spun on the chair.

"Hey, Cree," Numbah 5 said. Numbah 1 saw her tense up. Cree stood up, and pushed the button on her wrist. The black armor soon folded up under her BRA, and the black hair flounced out. The silence was then broken when Cree gave a cry, and rushed towards them.

She started with hand-to-hand combat, but once she saw it was going nowhere, she pulled out a stolen version of Numbah 2's latest 2x4 technologies CONTROL.

Can

Overload

Neural

Thinking

Really

Outrageously

Laser

"Hey, how the heck did you manage to steal that from my bedroom!" Numbah 2 said.

"I have my ways, you snot-nosed brat," she said as she pressed the button. Numbah 2 quickly dodged the ray.

Numbah 1 ran over to Numbah 2. "Numbah 2, what is she capable of doing with that thing?"

Numbah 2 gulped. "Well, to put it easily, it's a mind control laser," he said.

Numbah 1 opened his eyes widely. He then jumped up. She was shooting wildly, with her laugh matching her shooting.

"Come on, Kids Next Done-for! You think you can beat me!" she shouted.

Numbah three grabbed onto Cree's shoulders, trying to stop her, but Cree whacked her in the head with the gun. She went flying across the wood floor.

"HEY!" Numbah Four shouted. He went up and socked Cree in the face. When he was sent across the floor as well, Numbah 1 said to Numbah 2, "What should we do if one of us gets shot, because I have this bad feeling that someone will!" he said.

"Well, you'd have to do something that would be so outrageous that it would make them just break out of it," he said. 2 then turned towards Cree, or at least where she had been standing before. Now, she was gone.

"Hey, where'd she go?" Numbah 1 said quietly.

"She's right behind you," a sly voice said into his ear. He turned and saw the CONTROL aimed right at him. He began too to back up, but she pressed the button. He screamed as he closed his eyes.

But after a few moments, he opened his eyes, as nothing felt different. When he did, he saw Numbah 2,4,and 6 staring with their mouths wide open. He looked down at himself, but nothing was different. When he looked back at them, Numbah 2 was pointing behind Numbah 1. Numbah 1 turned around slowly. He saw Numbah 5 half- laying, half-sitting on the ground. she shook her head briskly. She the sat up, and pushed herself off the ground. Her eyes were as black as Numbah 1's sunglasses. She smiled evilly. She then growled, and pounced onto Numbah 1.

"What the heck happened to her!" Numbah 1 said, trying to not get killed, but also trying not to hurt her.

"She pushed you out of the way before you were hit," Numbah 2 said softly.

Numbah 1 looked up into her eyes. These weren't the eyes of the Abigail Lincoln he had met 5 years ago, and been best friends with ever since.

FLASHBACK-

Nigel Uno sat on his porch steps sighing. He wanted someone to play with so badly. He had just moved here from Britain, and he was lonely. He didn't care if he had to even play with Rainbow Monkeys, he just wanted a friend.

He then saw this basketball come bouncing out of nowhere. He looked up. He saw a young girl come running after. He stood up, and grabbed it. The girl walked over.

"Um…hi," he said nervously.

"Hi. You're Nigel aren't you?" she asked quietly. He then nodded. "Listen, my name is Abby Lincoln. I live a few houses away. Do you want to come and play basketball?" she said quietly.

He said, "Thank you, and I would love to play basketball with you."

She smiled at him, and they both head back towards Abby's house.

FLASHBACK ENDS-

Numbah 5 lifted her arms up, and delivered a blow to his arm to stop him from struggling. Numbah 1 shoved her off of him as he sprung upward, ready to take her out.

But then he remembered; this was still Numbah 5. If he hurt mind-control Numbah 5, he hurt real Numbah 5. He figured he'd just have to dodge a lot of attacks until he figured out something to do.

But after a few draining moments, he was running out of ideas. He then heard Numbah 2 shout, "DO something out of the ordinary!"

"Out of the ordinary? What the heck could that be?" the Brit wondered aimlessly. Then, a single idea hit him.

"That would work…no, I can't do that. I shouldn't.. Crud, I have to," he thought as he debated with himself.

He turned towards Numbah 5. She looked into his eyes before she wrapped her hands around his neck tightly. He was struggling to breathe, but he knew he had to do it.

With one hand, he wrapped his arm around her waist, and with the other, he pushed her backward until she was titled in his arm. She dropped her arms in confusion. Numbah 1 took a deep breath, leaned down, and planted his lips right on top of hers.

0-0-0-0-0-

WOW! Okay, so I got that idea from a Jimmy Neutron episode, big deal. It wasn't the same plot totally. And CONTROL belongs to me, so if you want to use it, ask. Thanks for reading, and please tell me what you thought of it.


	3. Chapter 3

I am soo sorry I haven't reviewed in a long time. I know I wrote that this was on hold and everything, but going for over two months is unacceptable. I can't stand when stories I'm reading do that, so why should I do that to my readers? Sorry. 

0-0-0-0-0-

When Numbah 1 pulled away from Numbah 5, he stared into her eyes, hoping he had managed to break the control. She kept her eyes closed for a moment, and when she opened them, she looked extremely surprised. She looked at her surroundings, and then looked up at Numbah 1.

"N- Numbah 1?" she whispered. All he could do was look at her nervously. Numbah 5's mind was in complete chaos. Everything she had once known was shattered. The biggest thing in her life just happened. She not only had her first kiss, but it was with her best friend.

Her mind just couldn't take it anymore. It shut down, causing her to faint. She soon went limp in Numbah 1's arms.

He sank down until he was on the ground with her. He looked to his team, who were staring at him. "Well, what are you waiting for? Take her down!" the Brit shouted.

Numbah 2, who was the closest to the CONTROL gun, went over and smashed it. Cree looked at him. "Why you little son of a bitch!" she shouted as she ran towards him. Numbah 3 had her teddy bear gun out, and she repeatedly began to thwack her with bears.

Cree soon became aggravated, and backed up into the shadows. "Another time, Kids next door. Another time," she said before she walked to the broken window and fell out.

Once she was gone, Numbah one felt his whole sector's eyes on him. "What? It was the only thing I could think of. That or I would to break a body part," Numbah 1 admitted truthfully.

They all shrugged not knowing what to say to him. They brought Numbah 5 to her bedroom before they split up. Numbah 1 went and sat by the window staring out of it.

"So, what on your mind Nigel?" someone said softly pulling Numbah 1 from his thoughts.

He turned and saw Hoagie standing there. Hoagie walked over and sat next to him. "Oh, uh, nothing," Nigel lied.

Hoagie rolled his eyes. "Nigel, if there's something you're not good at, it's definitely lying. What's on your mind?" he repeated.

Nigel smiled. Hoagie was right. "I-I can't tell you," Nigel mumbled.

"You can't tell me? Me of all people? Nigel, come on, I know what it is. It has long black hair, chocolate colored skin, is very stubborn, and usually refers to herself in third person. Am I right?" Hoagie said smiling.

Nigel sighed. He nodded. "So what is it then?" Hoagie asked in a softer tone.

"It's just that…today at the sector meeting. Today we talked about the people who were going to be decommissioned this quarter, and I said to Numbah 86 that we should stop all together. After some reasoning, she agreed and said it would start at the beginning of May," Nigel said before his voice trailed off.

"And?" Hoagie asked confused.

"When we got home, Abby told me that her 13th birthday is on Thursday, meaning she'll be one of the last people to be decommissioned." Nigel finished.

Hoagie froze. He hadn't expected Nigel to tell him something like this. "What?" Hoagie whispered.

"Abby's last day with us is tomorrow. She leaves on Thursday at dawn," Nigel said not making eye contact with Hoagie.

"Why didn't she tell any of us? Was she going to keep it a secret?" Hoagie asked quietly.

Nigel shrugged. "I guess so. When she brought it up yesterday, it was the first time I thought about it," Nigel said.

"So, are you going to tell her before that?" Hoagie questioned.

Nigel looked at him strangely. "Tell her what?" he asked.

Hoagie grinned. "You know, about you," he said, trying to Nigel to get the point. But he didn't and just stared at him stupidly. "Are. You. Going. To. Tell. Her. How. You. Feel. About. Her?" Hoagie articulated.

"And that is?" Nigel said still not getting it.

Hoagie lost his patience and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Nigel! You are obviously in love with her! You should have seen your face when you kissed her! You have to tell her before you lose her!" Hoagie said shaking him violently.

Nigel blushed immensely. "I can't," Nigel said, regaining his composure.

Hoagie stood up angrily. "If you can't tell her how you truly feel, you don't deserve her," he said, his brow furrowed in annoyance. He left the room muttering to himself about wimps.

Nigel placed his face on the cool glass, not knowing what else to do. He knew that Hoagie had been trying to help him, but what Hoagie had done was make him feel even worse about himself.

The more he thought about it, the more Nigel realized that Hoagie wasn't an expert on love. This meant he needed to talk to a girl. Now, it was either Kuki or Lizzie. Nigel figured it wouldn't be good to talk about being in love with Abby with Lizzie. So he stood up slowly and headed for Kuki's room.

He walked over to Kuki's room, but when he approached it, he heard loud amounts of giggling and…moaning? He saw the door was open a crack, so, even though he knew it was wrong, peeked his head in to see Kuki and Wally on her bed making out. He kissed her neck softly as she laughed.

Nigel pulled his head out, deciding it wouldn't be a smart move to interrupt them. So, that meant there was one other person he could go to. Abby herself. Was he a genius or was he a complete nutcase? As he made his way to her room, he wasn't so sure himself.

0-0-0-0-0-

I'm going to end it there because I don't want to squeeze so much into this chapter, and I want to leave the talk between Nigel and Abby in it's own chapter.

Oh, and for referring to them by their real names? It wasn't a mistake. It was that I wanted it to be between friends, not between comrades. So instead of it being between Numbah one and Numbah 2, it was between Nigel and Hoagie, the real people.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- not mine. Will never be mine unless I take over Cartoon Network and rewrite all the shows. I should do that and make Robin fall in love with Raven and Nigel with Abby.

0-0-0-0-0-0-

Numbah 1 took a deep breath before a rapped on Numbah 5's door lightly. "Who is it?" she asked.

"Uh, it's Numbah 1. Can I come in? I need to talk to you," he said. He heard slight shuffling before the door swung open. Numbah motioned him in. He walked in as the smooth sounds of an Alicia Keys song greeted him.

Numbah 5 sat down in her white chair as Numbah sat on her bed. "So, what's up?" she asked.

Nigel rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well, you see, I have some questions, and I figured it'd be best if I asked a girl. Numbah 3 was… busy with Numbah 4, and I really didn't feel like talking to Numbah 6 about my love life, so I thought I'd come to you," he said.

She nodded. "I understand. You need to know how to act around girls, don't you? There's a girl that you like that you don't know how to treat," she responded.

Numbah 1 shook his head embarrassed. "If you don't mind me asking, who is this lucky girl you have you eyes on?" Numbah 5 asked.

"I'd rather you didn't know that. Anyways, I need to know on how to, well, talk to her," Numbah 1 said, trying to get of the subject of who it was.

"It all depends. How much do you like this girl?" Numbah 5 said.

"I-I don't know. I can't explain it," Numbah 1 said blushing.

"Okay. How do you feel around her? How does she make you feel?" Numbah 5 asked.

"She makes me feel wanted. I guess she makes me feel like I have a purpose here. I mean, when I first met her, I never thought that this would happen, but it did and now, I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner. She's amazing. She's beautiful, she's smart, athletic, you name it. She makes me want to be near her. She's magnetic, and all I want to do is be with her, be near her. Whenever I see her, it's like all I want to do is tell her, but my fear of rejection holds me back, even though I feel if I keep it in, I'll burst," Numbah 1 told her.

Numbah 5 stared for a minute. "I hate to admit it, Numbah 1, but you are head over heels in love with this girl. And the best thing you can do for that is tell her how you feel. If she admits it too, which I think she will from what you told me, then you've got yourself one strong bond," she said.

"Wow, thanks Numbah 5. You really helped me out here," Numbah 1 said surprised.

"That's what I'm here for," she said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He smiled. It disappeared a few moments later. "Listen, I accidentally let it slip to Hoagie about what's happening on Thursday. I hope you're not too mad," he told her.

She frowned. "They were going to find out anyways. Doesn't matter when," she said pulling her knees towards her.

"You know Numbah 5, it's going to be all right," he said, though he knew he was lying to her.

"Thanks, but I wish I could believe you. Everything isn't going to be all right. Everything is going to be sucked down the drain," she said standing up.

She started to pace. "How am I going to know what's going to happen after this?" she asked him.

He shrugged. "You don't, but you will get through this. I know you can."

"Who knows, I might even end up working with my sister…or worse, Chad," she said shuddering.

Numbah 1 stood up and stopped her in her tracks. "I'm going to make sure that that does not happen, even if you have no idea who I am or how I know you. I will make sure that you are nowhere near them," he said, placing his hands on her shoulders reassuringly.

"Thanks Numbah 1," she said softly. They stood there for a few moments, just staring into each others eyes. When Numbah 1 realized what they were doing, he cleared his throat and mumbled something before walking out.

As he did, Numbah 5's face fell. She finally figured out who that girl he was speaking about was. And he had no idea that she wanted it too.

0-0-0-0-0-0-

The next day flew by. That morning, Numbah 1 told the entire group about Numbah 5's decommissioning. They were equally as shocked as Numbah 2 had been, but they had decided to try and make the best of their last day together.

When dawn arrived on April 29th, Numbah 1 and Numbah 5 boarded the ship without waking anyone. Numbah 1 had to go with her because he was her section leader, but he also wanted to.

As Numbah 1 piloted the ship, Numbah 5 was becoming extremely nervous. She started with wringing her hands. Then she went to biting her nails. Finally, Numbah 1 saw her and told her to stop.

They arrived at Moon Base around 8:00. They walked in solemnly. As they approached the front area, Numbah noticed that Numbah 5 became extremely pale.

"Numbah 5, it'll be okay," he said softly.

She just kept staring ahead of her, thinking about how she only had a few more minutes of being an operative from Kids Next Door.

When they approached the dreaded spot, Numbah 5 turned to Numbah 1. "Well, I guess this is it. When we meet again, I'll be Abigail Lincoln," she said trying to spot herself from crying.

Numbah 1 nodded, just realizing that he would see her again. He'd see her every day in school.

He hugged her. As she turned to walk away, he realized that if he didn't ell her now, he'd never be able to do it. He grabbed for her hand.

"Numbah 5, wait," he said.

She turned around confused. "What is it?"

"I- well, I need to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"Um, uh, what I'm trying to say is…" he trailed off nervously.

Numbah 5 stared at him confused. He sighed and gave up on using words. Instead he placed his lips on top of hers.

After they broke, Numbah 5 asked, "Does this girl you were talking about last night happen to be standing right in front of you?" Numbah 1 nodded.

"Well, then Numbah 1, I guess I only have one thing to say to you. Remember when I told you last night what'd happen if you told her? I was right, she admits it too," she said blushing.

Just then, Numbah 86's shrill voice rang out. "Numbah 5, let's go!"

She turned. "Good bye, Nigel," she said as she placed a small kiss on his cheek.

She then walked down that corridor to the room as Numbah 1 stared. He turned around and left after, knowing he didn't want to be there when it happened.

As he left the building, he heard the one lone scream. That scream obliterated his heart.

0-0-0-0-0-0-

well, that is that. I hope you liked it, and please tell me if you did.


	5. Chapter 5

Wow, I had no idea that so many people would respond to my last chapter. I think I'm up to about Two9 reviews. Anyway, I'm real happy with my writing and I've begun to plan the rest of the story. (I all ready know the ending! Yeah!) So, on with the story!

O - O - O - O - O - O -

Nigel boarded his ship, the echoes of the haunting scream still fresh in his mind. With a frown on his face and a feeling of emptiness in his heart, he left he moon base. He would see her tomorrow in school.

He sat at his controls even though it was on manual. Behind his dark glasses, he felt large tears well. He shook his head. "Nigel Uno should never cry. Numbah One does not need to cry," he though to himself. And yet, he let the tears drop down his face. He let them run silently as he just stared forward out the window.

About a half hour later when he arrived back at the tree house, he knew how hard it was going to be to face the rest of Sector V. When he walked in, he saw Numbah Two sitting at the table eating pancakes with bacon. When he looked up, he seemed surprised to see Numbah One.

"It's over?" Numbah Two asked inaudibly. Numbah One barely nodded. He then ran up to his room as fast as he could, leaving Numbah Two sitting there. Almost on cue, the other four three operatives walked in for breakfast.

"So, what's going on today?" Numbah 6 said happily as she sat down next to Numbah Two and picked up a piece of bacon.

Numbah Four, once he heard no response, turned to Numbah Two. "Numbah Two?" he asked.

"Hey, where's Numbah One and - oh my god," Numbah Three said her hand rising to her mouth in shock.

Numbah Four was so confused when Numbah Three nodded. "What the hell is going on in here?" he practically shouted.

Numbah Two dumped in dishes into the dishwasher and headed for the stairs. Before he walked up them, he turned and said, "Numbah Five is gone. She was decommissioned this morning. Numbah One I believe just went and locked himself in his room. I'm going to go talk to him," he said as he pounded up the stairs.

When Numbah Two approached Numbah One's room, the door was, of course, locked. Numbah Two gently banged on it. "Numbah One? Can I come in?"

Nothing. Numbah Two was about to knock on the door again when he heard shuffling, followed by the click of the lock unlocking. Numbah One stood there, glasses off, large red eyes.

"What do you want?" Numbah One said softly.

"I want to talk to you. Locking yourself in your room isn't going to help anything," Numbah Two said placing his hands on his hips.

Numbah One stared at Numbah Two for a moment. He then sighed and let him in. Once they were both sitting on Numbah One's bed, Numbah Two decided to ask the question that was bugging him the most. "Did you tell her Nigel?"

Nigel nodded. "I believe that that is the thing that is bothering me so much. I told her how I felt too late. I told her loved her, and she'll never remember it," Nigel said.

"But, you know that you said it. Although you didn't tell her soon enough, you will always know that you just didn't let her go like that. You told her, and you will never have to regret not telling her," Hoagie said.

Nigel smiled. "I guess you're right."

"Since that was the question that I wanted to ask you, is there anything that you want to tell me? I just came in here to find that out," Hoagie said with a nervous smile.

Nigel smiled. "No, there's nothing else I need to say. I'm actually feeling a lot better than I was. Thanks Hoagie," he said.

"No problem."

O - O - O - O - O - O -

The next day, the Sector was going to return to school. They had all faked illnesses for the past week. When Numbah One realized that he had every…single…class with Abby, he tried to fake pneumonia. But, Numbah Two saw through this and literally dragged him out of bed.

"You're going to school," Numbah Two said exasperated.

And the next thing Numbah One knew is that he was pushed onto the school bus. He sat with his arms crossed tightly across his chest when Numbah Two whispered, "you have to get this over with. You can't avoid this for the rest of your life."

Numbah one grunted as they approached the middle school. Since the middle school and high school are right next to each other, the area in front was crowded. But like a lion searching for its prey, Nigel quickly saw the pink pageboy cap.

He took a deep breath as he stepped off the bus and began to walk towards her. When he became closer, he began to feel more relaxed. So, when the crowd around her dispersed, he closed his eyes for moment, mentally preparing himself for what was about to happen.

But when he finally saw her, his heart broke into a million shards. Abby was there, no problem there. But, with an arm around her waist was Chad.

O - O - O - O - O - O –

OOOO! I bet you guys were not expecting that. I'm so bad, aren't I? So, enjoy this chapter because I have to update all my other stories before I update again. Sorry.

And since the editors of this site are being big meanies and forbidding us to answer reviews, I'll just thank all my reviewers. So, a humongous thank you to…

**GoldenFlither**

**Angelic Gemini**

**ravenrogue 19**

**Vampyre 1.5 (I didn't follow through with my threat to you. But you better still update)**

**darkgem449**

**zoe**

**bloodystars357**

**spongekid a.k.a Numbuh 33**

**Kayla**

**THANK YOU!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hehe. Long time no see. A year and half isn't long, is it? Yeah, this story got kind of boring to me, so I had to put it on hold while my _Law and Order: SVU _story took off, but now, that's coming to an end. So, I figured, why not play around with this, try to work with it again…

* * *

Nigel felt like he was going to throw up. Really going to throw up. He stared into the boys' bathroom sink, clutching the white porcelain for dear life.

He was sweating and shaking, unable to control his body. This sight had been too much on him. It was overwhelming.

He ran into one of the stall and locked the door, closing himself away from the outside world. Slamming the lid on the toilet down, he sat on it.

Placing his head into his hands, he couldn't believe it. How had this happened? Why did this have to happen? Especially with Chad?

Nigel loved Abby with all his heart, and now he knew that they couldn't be together unless there was some strike of fate.

But why, why did she have to pick Chad? Why in the world with this beautiful, talented, intelligent girl pick this jerk?

How was he going to be able to see her every single day? He'd want to go up to her, shake her, and say 'You're not who you think you are!! You hate Chad, you hate jocks, you're secretly in love with me!!' After a performance like that, he'd have a one-way ticket to the loony-bin.

Who was he kidding? It was over. The squad was going to fall apart. With no Abby to keep him cool, he'd go over edge. He'd be wound so tight all the time that he'd micromanage everything. The team would all turn against him, with the only one understanding him being Hoagie. But Lizzie would control Hoagie in every way, making Hoagie turn away from Nigel.

"Nigel! Will you get out of the bathroom? Coach Stronghold is wondering where you are. He says if skip another class, than you're going to have to attend a parent-teacher conference with you, your father, and him," Nigel heard Hoagie say.

This got Nigel out of the bathroom in a flash. The last time Mr. Uno had to come to a school function, the only thing he talked about was sousaphones.

"Did he really say that?" Nigel asked as Hoagie began to push him into the boys' locker room.

"No. But it worked, didn't it?" Hoagie answered with a smile.

* * *

After warm-ups, they were told that today's activity was going to be dodgeball. Squeals of excitement could be heard from Wally.

"Separate into two teams…ladies versus gentlemen," Coach Stronghold boomed. The girls slowly wandered over to the left side of the gym while the boys ran, wanting to get the game started.

"DODGEBALL!" Coach yelled.

Balls began to fly, mostly from the boy's side. In the first few minutes, the good throwers yet weak dodgers were out, along with the people who stood towards the front with no idea what was going on.

Nigel stood in the back, just wanting school to end.

"MR UNO! GET INVOLVED OR I'M FAILING YOU!" Coach Stronghold yelled in Nigel's ear, making him jump in the air with a shout.

"Come on, Numbah One, it's not that bad," Hoagie said to him as he threw a red rubber ball at a redhead not paying attention. It hit right in the arm.

"That's what you think! I have to spend almost every minute of every day with her, and she won't even know what happened! See, look at her!" Nigel exclaimed, as he just threw a ball, not caring where it went.

Abby was standing with Kuki. No one was quite sure how Abby remembered Kuki, but she had. Kuki had come up to Nigel breathless during first period from running through the hallways to find him. "She remembers me," was all she could get out.

As the stood there, a ball started to come at Kuki's head. She bent backwards to dodge it. From across the gym, Nigel could hear shouts of anger coming from Wally.

"Hey! No one throws balls at her! No one but me, of course! See, like this!" Wally said as he began to get ready to throw. He never did, of course, because he was hit in the stomach by a ball.

When he looked up to see who threw it at him, all he got a simple wave from Kuki.

"This is so stupid. I mean, why do we repeat the same thing over and over every single day?" Nigel asked Hoagie, who wasn't listening as Nigel threw another ball, unsure of where it was going.

"WHO THREW THAT AT ME?" he heard a familiar voice say.

"Oops," he thought. If anyone was better than Wally in dodgeball, it was Abby.

"You, sunglasses kid, did you throw that?" Abby yelled as she gripped the ball at her hip.

Nigel pointed to himself, almost asking, "Who me?" He shook his head fervently.

Abby nodded, "Yeah, it was." She then threw the ball at a high speed. Nigel fell to the floor.

"C'mon, if you were so tough to throw it at Abby in the first place, you should be though enough to throw it at her while she's paying attention," Abby said, walking closer to the line.

Nigel gulped, hoping he would get out of this game alive. He then grabbed a ball, got a good grip on it, and threw it as hard and fast as he could. Abby quickly moved to the left to dodge it.

"Not bad, not bad, kid. But you'll have to do better to beat Abby," she said. As she did this, the two of them realized that they were the only ones left on the court. She then chucked the ball with a yell.

Nigel rolled onto the ground before pulling himself up, going away from the ball. Did he want to win to try and protect his image from her, to protect her from the truth of what had really happened, or did he want to lose to because he loved her?

As he had been pondering this, he hadn't been paying attention. Abby took advantage of this, throwing a ball dead on.

It hit Nigel in the face, sending him flying. Hoagie, Wally and Kuki ran over. Coach Stronghold ushered everyone into their 'respective changing areas'

When Nigel finally opened his eyes, Abby's face was above his. "Kid, are you okay?"

Nigel nodded painfully, which caused more pain to fill the sore cheek.

"You just started to space out. I couldn't tell what was happening. I'm so sorry," Abby apologized as she grabbed his hand.

Nigel thought that he was going to pass out when this was happening.

"Abby baby," a voice called out. Nigel groaned. As if this couldn't get any worse.

"Chad!" Abby squealed. She turned back to Nigel. "I'm really sorry," before she ran over to Chad and threw her arms around him.

"Is that Uno? HA! Nice bruise. Did you do this Abby? That's hilarious!" Chad laughed as he embraced her.

Nigel pulled himself to his feet with the help of the others. He then headed to the locker room, with his bruised cheek and bruised ego.

* * *

As Nigel and Hoagie sat on the locker room benches waiting for the bell to ring, they just chatted about stupid things: TV, music, what teacher they hated, etc.

But as they were, something caught Nigel's ear. He shushed Hoagie.

"…I'm telling you, she's eating it all up. We're going to The Point tonight. It's all going to be so easy from there. By next week, it'll be the perfect time to implant the chip."

"Chad, you're such a genius."

Nigel gasped. They were talking about Abby!

"I know. And with Abigail Lincoln on the Adult's side, whether she wants to be or not, there'll be no way that stupid Nigel Uno and the rest of the Kids Next Door will be able to stop us."

Nigel turned to Hoagie, whose expression mirrored his. What was going on?

* * *

What'd you think? I thought it was a little rushed, but after the huge gap of time, I liked it. They'll probably be 4, at the most 5 more chapters, and the time between them will be long, so don't be expecting updates tomorrow unfortunately. But it you liked it, please tell me. If I don't get reviews, I don't think people like it/read it, so I won't continue it. 


	7. Chapter 7

Blah

Blah.

So, almost a year's gone by, once again. I'm sorry guys, really, I am. It's just that I had been working on my other story, and no one really cares about that one. And yet again, I find myself lingering over this story, feeling terrible to the readers who actually read this piece of crap…

and yet I read it. It's probably my best story…how ironic.

* * *

Nigel felt like a zombie walking to next class, unable to acknowledge any of the people in the hallway.

All that was rushing through his head was Chad's smug voice. "_And with Abigail Lincoln on the Adult's side, whether she wants to be or not, there'll be no way that stupid Nigel Uno and the rest of the Kids Next Door will be able to stop us."_How was he supposed to stop any of this? He couldn't just break down the car door while the two of them were on a date. He'd get arrested.

Stumbling over his own feet, he slid into his desk for algebra class. Looking to the desk pushed right next to his, he groaned and laid his head on his, remembering who's seat had been assigned there at the beginning of the year.

Did someone have it out for him? Did the God that he didn't believe in just not like him for some reason? He thought he was a good person, yet they seemed to just make his life worse with every step he took.

He didn't bother to pick up his head when she came into the room. Nothing was going to happen between the two of them. They'd sit there, she'd think of him as the dork she'd pounded with the dodge ball, he'd only think of her past self, and she dream about he quarterback boyfriend.

Closing his eyes, he just wanted everything to go away.

"Um, Nigel, is it?" a voice said from beside him.

He slowly lifted his head, knowing who was talking to him. He smiled at her, only to cringe from the painful bruise on his right cheek.

"Oh, I am so sorry about that. I feel terrible. We were playing one minute, and the other you were on the ground. Does it hurt?" she asked, placing her hand on it.

Nigel didn't move, amazed by the soft hand that was on his cheek right now.

"By the way, I'm Abby. Well, it's actually Abigail, but that name has always reminded me of something an old woman would name her dog," she added, frowning for a bit.

Nigel laughed out loud to the latter part. Her laugh joined with his, but was then shushed by the scrawny teacher at the room, trying to explain something about polynomial equations.

The two quieted, only to start laughing again in hushed tones 30 seconds later. This continued for the next fifty minutes of their class as the two of them came up with the stupidest things to talk about, from how the teacher's hair looked like a poodle, to how imaging having a poodle on your head.

When the bell rang, the two stood and gathered their things. Abby looked at Nigel. "Seriously though, I think you'd look good with a poodle on that cue ball of yours."

"Ha ha ha, you are so very funny. If you are done making jokes about me being folically challenged, I think we'd better get to class," Nigel joked, ignoring the fact that it had indeed been Abby who was responsible for his shiny cueball.

Abby took a moment to glance at some writing on her hand. As Nigel looked closet, it appeared to be her class schedule. "I'm going to World History. Lots of boring stuff about boring guys who did stuff I don't care about."

Nigel smiled at that. "I'm going there too. We're in every single class together, if you didn't know…"

"Really? That's great! Since I really never got a chance to know anyone here, and Chad's over at the high school, having someone like you in all my classes makes me feel a lot better."

Nigel continued smile. That's all he could do at this moment. If he opened his mouth at all, all of his feeling towards her would pour out, letting everyone know how he felt. And he couldn't break her like that…

* * *

Abby sat in her bedroom that night, finishing up her makeup. As she placed the cap back on her eyeliner, she sighed.

Something didn't feel right.

After today, she felt different.

She had gone to school this morning feeling alone, with only one person that she could depend on, and that was Chad, who she had thought was the love of her life.

But then she saw Nigel. For some reason, the two of them were sitting next to each other in every single class, and it wasn't due alphabetical order. Yet the more she talked to him, more she got to liking him. He introduced her to his friends, and they had all hit it off right away. They talked to her like they had known her in the past, which made her feel almost welcomed.

As she had sat at the lunch table, listening to Wally and Kuki argue with each other, she stared at her hand, thinking more about Chad and strange their relationship was...

_She walked home from the candy store, feeling a bit cloudy. When she turned the corner onto her regular street, all the lights on the sidewalk went out, shrouding the area in darkness. _

_Abby froze, suddenly feeling terrified. Her house, which was only a block away, now seemed like it was miles away. She felt her breath catch in her throat, and no matter how many times she tried to take deep ones, it wouldn't come._

_Bright headlights blinded her. When she saw that they were slowing in her direction, she screamed. This was it. She was going to be murdered tonight._

_Yet the person in the car was a handsome young teen. With shaggy blond hair and warm chocolate eyes, he glanced at her with concern. "Are you okay? You really shouldn't be out here all alone at this time."_

_She looked around, someone to come and rescue her, but as she tried to think of someone who would, nothing came to her._

_When he noticed her terrified expression, he chuckled softly. "I understand. 'Never accept rides from strangers.' I'm sorry to scare you like that. My name's Chad. I'm a junior at the high school. I could just give you a ride to your house if you want…"_

_She bit her lip, contemplating what to do before she grabbed the door handle and climbed in._

She found herself in the same car again tonight, with the same feeling in her stomach. Chad and she were parked on the cliff known as 'The Point'. Dread, nervousness, confusion, nausea, and most of all, fear ran through her veins. After all of today, everything felt like it had been turned upside down.

"…so Brock and I were tossing the football back and forth back at practice today, and he took it and one point and chucked it at this one dork who was walking on the field. Isn't that so funny?" Chad asked, laughing through the sentences.

Abby blinked, coming out of her thoughts. She smiled at him and nodded in agreement. Who really cared?

Chad, noticing that she obviously didn't care, cleared his throat. "So, how was your day after I saw you nail Uno in the face with that dodge ball. Hah, Uno, what a dweeb."

"Don't talk about Nigel like that. He's a really sweet and funny guy who was so nice to me today. He and I talked so much today. We're in every single class together. He wants to take me to the eighth grade dance next week," she said, a smile appearing on her face at the thought of the two of them together.

"Did you refuse? Spit in his face? Shun him to hell and back?" Chad exclaimed, beginning to jump around like a wild animal of some sort.

Abby raised her eyebrow. "No, I accepted. It's only for eighth graders, so who else would I go with? I didn't figure you'd be so jealous. We're just friends."

Chad sighed. "_Just friends_? Everyone says that, Abb. Trust me, I know Nigel. He's not a good guy. He's only out for what he wants and nothing else. He won't care about how you feel. I'm doing this because I care about you. I love you Abby."

She gave a small smile to that. Every girl always wanted to hear that being said to them, but Abby didn't like the way it sounded.

Chad kissed her hair and then her forehead. He made his way to her lips and to her neck. When he got there, Abby couldn't stand it. She placed her hands firmly on his shoulders and pushed. "I'm not ready for this Chad. We've only been together for two days." **(wow, what a long relationship)**

"What'd you mean? We've been together for two whole days and we can't do this, yet you've known Uno for a couple hours and you're going on a date with him?! I'm sorry Abby, but I can't stand girls who have double standards," Chad accused as he resumed what he was doing, anchoring himself to the passenger seat.

Abby squirmed and moved relentlessly under his touch. She did whatever she could to get him off of her, including deliver a well aimed elbow to his abdomen. As he recoiled in pain, she saw the anger in his eyes.

"Stupid idea, Abby. Very stupid. You mess with me, and you will ALWAYS regret it," he hissed.

She never expected the swift punch to her face.

As she was clutching left side of her face, Chad used this moment to drop the 3 millimeter silver microchip onto the back of her neck. Once it met the skin, it immediately blended in.

He smiled to himself after. The deed was done.


End file.
